


Dinner Reservations

by BillCipher666



Series: Gravity Falls [1]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Adult Dipper Pines, Aged-Up Character(s), Alcohol, Bill Cipher/Dipper Pines Fluff, Business Owner Bill Cipher, Demon Bill Cipher, Human Bill Cipher, Light Swearing, M/M, Paranormal Investigator Dipper Pines, Sarcasm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:47:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26773879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BillCipher666/pseuds/BillCipher666
Summary: It's another prompt! Basically: Bill had a sucky work meeting but he and Dipper have dinner reservations tonightIf you don't like BillDip then don't read this and don't hate on me. I age up the charters, but I know it can still be problematic. Also, I'm against pedophilia (Under the age of consent {It's 16-18 in my Country}) and non-consensual relationships, so yea.Prompt: https://pin.it/5GwsLoj
Relationships: Bill Cipher/Dipper Pines
Series: Gravity Falls [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951843
Comments: 1
Kudos: 48





	Dinner Reservations

**Author's Note:**

> This is heavy on setting description because I want to continue this series so I'm describing as much as I can in this first part. {RIP my spelling/grammer skills}

Dipper sat in his office tying the last few sentences in a report to his boss about where dipper would be going for his ghost hunting show. He smirked to himself just like he had every time he wrote to his boss, If only he knew that dipper himself was living with a real-life demon. Though the dream demon was more annoying than he was scary. He glanced at the black and gold clock hanging on the wall and sighed, Bill wouldn't be back for at least another hour. Dipper stretched in his chair then finished up the email and sent it to his boss letting her know that he would have the next episode filmed and edited in two weeks. 

Dipper stood up from his chair and walked across the velvety black carpet to the door. His office was a pale gray with a black carpet and little bits of gold decorations splashed throughout the room. Bill insisted that every room in the house would have his signature colors and shape. Dipper's office was the least colorful compared to the rest of the house. Dipper would not let the house look like a golden obsessed supervillain's lair so they agreed to have splashes of gold accessories and black furniture. Thought Dipper was happy he had convinced Bill to not paint the entire place gold and black.

Dipper walked down the bright hallways towards the living room. The floors were made from dark African blackwood contrasting with the white walls and golden light fixtures which hung down from the high ceilings as to say, 'look at us! The person who lives here is to rich for their own good!' This was true, Dipper didn't know exactly what Bill did but it had to do with business in the entire mindscape and nightmare realm. Bill often came home late and lots of the time pissy that he had to deal with "these dam worthless incompetent creatures." Then complained for the next half hour while Dipper read a book and noded every so often at the blond's complaints. 

The living room had the same look as the rest of the house but was one of the more expensive looking rooms. The walls were white like the halls with black leather couches and armchairs. A with a designer table made from a shiny black stone found only in the nightmare realm was positioned in the middle of the room. Priceless artifacts from multiple dimensions were spread across the room. A Panasonic 152' Plasma TV hung on the wall at the far side of the room. The wall to the right was comprised of all windows. To the left of the TV, a double doorway lead into the entrance hall. Dipper flopped onto one of the larger couches and pulled down the gold and triangle patterned blanket down over himself deciding to take a short nap before their reservations tonight. He looked up only once to make sure he had his alarm set before drifting off. 

* * *

Dipper's phone went off with a high picked ring causing him to fall off the couch with a faint thump. "Ouch," Dipper said as he rubbed the elbow that had held most of his weight as he fell onto the area rug that covered the middle area of the living room. He glanced over at his phone which now said six o'clock. He had thirty minutes to get ready and finish anything else he needed to do before they would have to leave for the restaurant. 

Dipper walked out the double doorway into the main hall. The floor was a shining white stone sprinkled with bits of gold dust the sparker from the bright light coming from the giant golden chandelier that hung above his head. On the other side of the room was another double doorway leading out onto the wraparound patio. A double staircase wrapped around the outside the room and came back together at the top landing. Underneath the landing was yet again another double doorway leading to the kitchen and dining room area. This room had another wall filled with only windows and a large pair of sliding french doors that opened up onto the patio and pool. There was an amazing view of the water wherever you went in the house since all the exterior walls were made up of windows.

The island on which the house sat was surrounded by the dull shimmering blue river that snaked around the small island within the rivers in Portland. There were other buildings on the island but Bill had bought half a dozen of them to build a mansion the size of an apartment complect only not as tall. Dipper walked up the staircase on the left side of the room and up to the second floor. The second floor wrapped along the inside of the house and stopped at the wall where the door was. The front door was surrounded by huge window places above and around the elegant double doors. The second floor held Dipper's office on one side, and Bill's on the other. On the side the house had multiple doorways leading to a sitting room filled with instruments, a work-out room with one of the best views of the river, and a room packed with more video game consoles and games then anyone being could need, to name a few.

The main hall on the second floor lead to multiple bedrooms, the one at the end of the hall closet to the water was his and Bill's. The second floor had the same look as the rest of the house. Dark wood floors, golden light fixtures now fastened to the wall instead of the ceiling. Golden and black accents of color were splashed along the halls in the form of paintings and other pieces of art. The doors were the same color as the hardwood floor accented with golden handles. 

Dipper entered their room and closed the door behind him. The walls were a soft gray with the small hardwood floors and a golden and black rug with a triangular patter covered the area around the bed. The bedding was black with golden swirls in it. A flat-screen TV hung on the wall next to the door and across from the bed. The room was bright when including the sunlight coming in from the windowed wall that lead to a pato that overlooked the pool and river and the soft glow the dimmable lights let out. The golden light fixture was a geometrical pattern that favored triangle, was five feet wide and long. The wall to the right if the entrance held three doors. Two lead enormous walk-in closest and the other a bathroom. 

Dipper went over to the closest to grab one of the few suites he owned and started to get ready. He slipped on the navy blue suite then brushed the knots out if his hair and attempted to style it only to give up and make sure that it covered his birthmark and was done. Dipper had been in their bedroom setting in an armchair playing on his phone when ten minutes before they needed to leave. A door slamming echoed throughout the house. 

'Bills home,' Dipper thought and got up to head down to his boyfriend. They had plenty of time considering the fact that Bill always looked like he was ready to walk down the red carpet. Dipper walked downstairs and into the kitchen to see Bill sitting at the center island with a glass of red wine already in his hand. "Rough day?" Dipper said as he walked over to Bill and wrapping his arms around his boyfriend's waist placing his head in the crock of the demon's neck.

"Understatement of the year," Bill snorted, sarcasm dripping off his words. "I mean I really don't get it, Its not that hard to follow directions," Bill let out another frustrated huff. "You look cute Pinetree," Bill said turning and around and placing a light kiss on the boys already pink check. 

"Thanks," Dipper said feeling his cheeks heat up. They had been together for years, and Dipper still got flustered whenever Bill complimented him. To be fair Bill was a nine on his worst days and a thirteen on his best. "So..." Dipper said slowly causing Bill to raise a perfectly trimmed eyebrow at him. "How was the meeting?" Bill let out a breathy laugh at his boyfriend. 

"Well, in short, I want to stab everyone," Bill said with an over cheerful tone while swirling around the remaining red liquid in the crystal glass. 

"Just don't get blood on your suit. We have dinner reservations at seven," Dipper said smiling at the tiny giggle that his boyfriend let out. 

"Love you for enabling me," Bill turned around on the chair to face Dipper. 

"Love you too," Dipper said as Bill caught his lips in a tender kiss and pulled in pale boy towards him. "Now come on," Dipper said pulling away and started to walk towards the garage "I don't want to be late."

**Author's Note:**

> So yea, there's another ship I'll wright for. Feel free to send suggestions for writing! Comments are greatly appreciated.


End file.
